


Hey Brother

by barakatballs



Category: Brovis, The Fox - Ylvis (Music Video), Ylvis
Genre: Feels, Gen, Not Brothers AU, Not Slash, brovis - Freeform, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakatballs/pseuds/barakatballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård finds out that Vegard is not his brother, but can he bring himself to tell Vegard this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in two days. On tumblr, just to mess with my friend with feels [hehe sorry] but it started turning out somewhat good.  
> So here it is - Not Brothers AU  
> Song: Hey Brother by Avicii  
> And the feels are real.

_Hey, brother._

_There's an **endless road to rediscover**. _

_Hey, sister._

_Know the water's sweet but_ **blood is thicker**.  
   
The gene test was supposed to be a fun event - harmless entertainment, embarrassment, and comedy. It was, for the moment, Calle had proven his lower sensibility and Bård and his brother Vegard were having a great time. Now the show was over, Calle had left and Vegard was in the dressing room changing and Bård was walking there when the 23 &ME woman, Ellen, politely stopped him.

"Bård, can I talk to you for a moment?"

_Ooooooh, if the sky comes falling down, for you._

_There’s nothing in this world, I wouldn’t do._

"Sure," Bård answers pulling him and her aside, "What is it?"

Ellen hesitates, "I lied."

Bård was taken back, "What did you lie about?" Ellen sighs, "23&ME did take a test on your origin." Bård tilts his head, "Yes you did, you said I’m 100% Euro-"

"Not that origin," Ellen cuts him off, "We did a blood test as well, by accident one of my co-workers refused to listen, but we found something."

"What?" Fear begins to build up inside of Bård. Ellen bites her lip. Bård then grabs her shoulders, "Ellen, what did you find?

"You and Vegard _are not_ brothers." Ellen chokes out; she is scared of Bård's reaction.

Bård is taken back and offended, "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No, no!" Ellen pleads, she digs through her purse and hands Bård a paper, "The results, there was no match. Not even a chance of half brothers." Bård snatches the paper and reads it, but one thing catches his eyes: _zero percent match_. "This cannot be true," Bård whispers, "Vegard is my brother." Ellen puts her hand on his shoulder, "Not by blood."

_What if I'm far from home?_

_Oh brother_

_I will hear you call._

_What if I'd lose it all?_

"I know I have no place to say anything," Ellen softly says, "But this isn't something you should hide from him." Bård runs a hand over his face, "Jesus Christ, I can't believe this is fucking happening." Ellen places her hand on his, "I'm sorry Bård." And like that, Ellen left, regret and guilt building inside of her. Bård sighs and leans against the wall, trying to take in what has happened.

_Should he tell Vegard?_

_Will this ruin everything?_

_Will the family be torn apart?_

After a moment, Bård has made his choice. As he walks towards the dressing room, Bård begins to think: though their main characteristics were drastically different - the blonde and brown, straight and curls - Bård simply saw it has skipped genetics. Even Bjarte had some traits from Vegard - wait Bjarte was his brother right?

 _Jesus,_ Bård could not think straight, why would his parents lie about Vegard's origin?

Bård reached the dressing room, and he could feel his heart in his throat.

He stops for a moment, unsure about his decision at first but turns the knob anyway.

Bård enters the room to see Vegard putting on his jacket, "Oh hey Bård."

“Hei, Vegard,” Bård says, trying to sound casual.

Vegard smiles, "Today was some show huh?"

Bård nods, but he's uneasy, in his hand is the paper that might potentially ruin their lives, their trust, everything they ever worked for.

"Is everything alright," Vegard asks, "C'mon bro, cat got your tongue?"

Bård gulps when he hears 'Bro', and makes a choice - it's not worth losing their friendship, blood brothers or not. So Bård crumbles the paper and throws it away in the garbage bin.

 _Everything is gonna be alright_ Bård thinks.

But nothing ever goes according to plan.

"Hey what'd you throw out?" Vegard asks, as he picks up the crumbled paper.

Bård begins to panic, "Vegard no." Bård fails to snatch it away and Vegard – with an innocent laugh – open it up, “Jesus, Bård it’s just a piece of paper.”

But Vegard begins to read, pushing away a frantic Bård.

"Vegard, _please_!” Bård cries out as tears are threatening to fall.

A moment passes, Vegard looks up and stares into Bård's teary eyes, in a cracked voice, "Zero percent relation?"

His voice is different. Bård knows that voice – he’s heard it before in the worst situations.

_It’s the voice of pain._

Bård doesn't know how to respond, he can only weep.

Vegard's breathing increases and the room starts spinning, "No, no this can't be," he says, stumbling on his feet, "This is bullshit!" "Vegard," Bård whispers but flinches as Vegard swings around and punches the wall, a dent surely made.

"Veg-" Bård starts but it's too late.

Distraught, Vegard pushed the crying man he once thought was his brother against the wall.

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_

Bård hits the wall - tears falling down more rapidly. "Vegard," he croaks – his throat tight and it gets harder to breathe. Suddenly, Bård hears shattering glass and jumps to his feet, running out the door crying out for Vegard.

"Bård!" a co-worker shouts, "Bård, your brother is locked in the bathroom and we heard glass break!" Bård runs to the bathroom, "Vegard! Vegard please let me in!"

Then he hears glass break again.

"Give me the key," Bård growls. "What?" the co -worker asks. "GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN KEY!" Bård screams. The co-worker obeys and leaves quickly. Bård continues pleading, "Vegard, please don't hurt yourself, Vegard please!" He hears a cold chuckle, "There's no more glass to break."

 _Hey, brother. There's an endless road to rediscover. Hey, sister. Know the water's sweet but **blood is thicker.**  
   
_ The tears come out faster and Bård begs to God that Vegard is alright. The co-worker returns and hands him the keys. Bård opens the doors and gasps at the sight, "Someone get the paramedics, god dammit _now_!"

Blood - _so much blood._

Bård stares at Vegard's bloody hands, small pieces of glass embedded in the skin. Bård looks at the shattered mirror, Vegard's blood staining it. Vegard avoids eye contact with Bård but speaks, "I smashed it because I didn't want to see my face."

Bård can only stare at the broken man who continued, "I saw someone else."

Bård whispers, "Who?"

"I saw another man, but he was no Ylvisåker."

"Vegard," Bård chokes out, "I don't care if we're not related by blood, you RAISED me, and you were there when I needed you the most. You taught me everything I know today, you listened when I wouldn't shut up, you helped me fix my mistakes, you supported me through it all and _if that doesn't define a brother_ , then I don't know what does."

Vegard lets tears rolls down and looks at Bård, "You were always the little brother I loved."

 _Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_

Bård carefully - to avoid the glass - scoots next to his brother and puts his head on his shoulder. Vegard allows it and they both stare at the shattered glass.

Bård says, "Honestly, though we looked different, I always saw a little of myself in you." Vegard smiles, "I always thought I saw myself in pa, but I guess that's not true isn't now?" Bård frowns, "That's not true, you have pa's cheeks and his personality, I mean you're family,"

"Not by blood,"

"Doesn't fucking matter."

Vegard stood quiet - Bård had a point, it was just so much was happening and being optimistic was the last thing in his mind, "Mads and Emma aren't your niece and nephew then." Bård sighed, "Look, the kids don't need to know right away, I mean I don't think anyone should really know."

"And live a lie?"

"It's not a lie," Bård argued, "Everything we've done was together as brothers, and we should keep it that way."

Vegard titled his head in agreement - then winced, "Shit that glass is in deep."

"The paramedics will be here in a moment," Bård said and stayed quiet.

"Hey," Vegard asked, "Do we tell ma and pa?"

Bård shook his head, "If they wanted to tell us, they would have told us already."

"But why keep it secret," Vegard questioned, "For thirty-five years?!"

"I guess they didn't want the truth to ruin our relationship," Bård answered.

"But I guess it didn't," Vegard smiled.

_What if I'm far from home?_

_Oh brother **I will hear you call.** _

_What if I'd lose it all?_

_Oh sister, **I will help you out.**_  
   
Bård smiled back. Suddenly the paramedics came rushing in. They carefully picked Vegard up and escorted him to the ambulance, Bård right behind his brother. The ride was quiet and quick; soon Vegard was being rushed to the ER to get his hands checked. Bård waited impatiently in the waiting room, but in half an hour the doctor said Vegard was alright - his hands fixed and bandaged, and asleep.

"We could get you a hotel," the doctor said. Bård shook his head, "I rather stay with my brother."

_Ooooooh, if the sky comes falling down, for you._

_There’s nothing in this world, I wouldn’t do._

Bård walks in to see an asleep Vegard with bandaged hands, but at least he looked peaceful. The nurses were preparing a bed next to Vegard, soon they were gone leaving the two men alone. Bård kisses his brother on the forehead - his way of affection - good night and lay on the bed, his mind taking in today's events. But there was one thing he learned, blood doesn't define as you a brother. It was your actions.

And Vegard damn earned that title.

Before his eyelids closed, Bård heard Vegard waking up. Bård turned his head to see Vegard opening his eyes - a familiar sight, since they always shared a bed and Vegard always woke up first - and faced Bård, "Hey." Bård chuckles, he could feel everything was going to be back to normal - tomorrow will be a new day, Bård will stay until his brother is healed, and they would work things out, there was no reason for their lives to change when it was already perfect, "Hey brother."

_For you, there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do._

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know it's meh.   
> Feedback would be nice.  
> Tusen takk <3


End file.
